


feeling that i'm falling further in love

by Raitnrong



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, F/F, Fluff, References to Depression, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitnrong/pseuds/Raitnrong
Summary: "How could I have not seen it all along? The way they've always been together or always want to be together...""Talked for hours... looked out for each other"Monika sends a text after midnight.





	feeling that i'm falling further in love

**Author's Note:**

> *doesn't appear for forever**knocks on the fandom*
> 
> Hello? Anyway, enjoy!

_**_\----_ ** _

(12:34) **You're still awake?**

(12:35) _Pfft well hello to you too Monnieee_

(12:35) _And yes I'm still awake. I was up all night drawing and watching disney movies haha_

(12:39) **Oh? I seemed to recall your computer being up for repair, right?**

(12: 42) _It was fixed just today! Anyway what are you up to?_

(12:44) **It was? Good for you then. And I was just about to sleep when I noticed you're still active at this time of the night. I'm catching up on a small project for Science. May I see what you're working on, Sayori?**

(12:45) _Ahmm... science project? What science project lols_

(12:46) _Ooh you mean the science fair you have coming along on September? You're working on that one? Really?_

(12:58) **Yeah. I'm handling as a class representative and I really don't want to have to explain a failed experiment so I'm doing this. I'm really, really, tired... I'm still up for seeing your work. As always.**

(1:03) _Oh... well it's not finished yet hehe_

(1:04) _You should really sleep Monika!_

(1:05) **...**

(1:15) _I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe with the girls right? Haha.._

(1:16) **Sayori...**

(1:17) _What??_

(1:17) **Do you want a call?**

(1:19) _Monnie please_

(1:23) **What?**

(1:56) **Sayori, please don't lie to me.**

  


**_[Calling Monnie <3]_ **

**_[Call Ended]_ **

  


(2:05) _That was... that was a mistake! Oh my god Monika I'm so sorry. It really was a mistake! I misclicked the button when I reached for the phone. I'm sorry! I know you're already tired_

(2:05) _And why the heck did I have to make a big deal out of that? I'm sorry Monnie. I.. I'm fine don't worry. I'm just sorry I had to ruin your night_

(2:06) **Sayori!**

(2:06) _Gods, I'm just so sorry_

(2:07) _What?_

(2:08) **Listen hear, Sayori. Okay? We're fine and you don't need to fault yourself for it, okay? I'm going to call again, okay?**

(2:15) **Sayori?**

(2:38) **Love?**

(2:41) _Okay_

(2:42) _I'm sorry monnie_

(2:45) **Sayo, none of that right now. If you're ever going to say anything else, I'd rather I hear it on a call now, okay? Now, accept the call or I swear Sayori you'll be spending tomorrow with the girls and me in a mess of a situation, you got that?**

(2:49) _...okay. And pfft Monnie I think I could stand going against a fretting Yuri by now though hehe_

(2:52) **Oh, really now?**

  


**_[Calling Sayori]_ ** __

  


_"H-hello?"_

**"Sayori, hey. How are you? I'm glad you accepted the call. You got me worried, you big goof"**

_"I... I'm glad you called... Monika, you don't need to worry, okay? It was just another bad night like all the others."_

**"Tsk, Sayori, you know I care about you, alright? So, I guess I'll just have to stay online till I get you to bed safe and calm. What happened?"**

_"Monnie! I can't let you do that... I'm fine. You're tired... I'm just... I'm so-"_

**"Sayori, I love you, but if you say you're sorry, I am going to come go get you there myself at top speed. You know I can."**

_"I... yeah. I mean, remember that one time somewhere last year when we ambushed Nat's dorm to practically kidnap her?"_

**"Hey! It was Yuri's idea! You could throw her a surprise birthday party all you want but I told her it was a bad idea to keep a girl that small with those kinds of reflexes! She's like a badger, I tell you!"**

_"Oh yeah, I've had bruises for months from where she had kicked me!"_

**"She ran with a bag over her head on the street and she was cursing so loud, I'm glad her neighbors didn't mind. Then again, she lives in a dorm... I guess you expect that from students already."**

_"Even I saw that coming! Yuri really had her mind set on it, yeah?"_

**"They _are_ into weird stuff."**

_"Ugh, Monnie, I can hear you shivering from here."_

**"Hey! As much as I support them, you're not the one who hears from Yuri about the things they do in bed!"**

_"Eew, Monnie, don't bring that up! Yuri just gets over-excited sometimes that she can't contain it."_

**"I know, don't worry. But I'm still happy that they're happy. Who would've thought, right?"**

_"I did!"_

**"Of course. How could I've forgotten?"**

_"Yeah! I bet on it even before they even knew!"_

**"Truly, your foresight on these matters is a gift. How could I have not seen it all along? The way they've always been together or always want to be together..."**

_"And how they talked to each other for hours back then when we had the club. And how they looked out for each other."_

**"And Nat's attitude!"**

_"Hey! Stop laughing! There's nothing funny about Natsuki's attitude towards her love life back then!"_

**"Oh? Well, I hear you giggling-"**

_"I'm not!"_

**"Yes you are! That high-pitched bell sound you usually make"**

_"Whatever, Monnie. You're just weirded out by the fact even Nat had a relationship first than you"_

**"Oh please, Sayo. I've no plans of it yet, that's all. What with my studies, the girls, and you..."**

_"Oh, yeah? Lols"_

**"Yeah. And only you would say lols in a conversation... I really missed it"**

_"We haven't seen each other in a while now, huh?"_

**"Yeah, I'm just lucky all our schedules cleared up for tomorrow. What with my studies, Yuri and Natsuki moving, and your art classes..."**

_"Yeah"_

**"So do you feel better now?"**

_"Well, I guess I was just worrying a bit about tomorrow, I guess. It was really nothing, you know?"_

**"Oh, Sayo. It's fine, okay? If it counts, we're all pretty excited to see each other. And I figured it out that it would put so much stress in you... I just couldn't leave you alone tonight. Okay?"**

_"I know. You were always so thoughtful, in a way, Monnie... I'm so lucky to have you, you know? As my best friend."_

**"Me too..."**

_"I really just had a bad night and you stayed... Thanks Monika. "_

**"Anytime, Sayori."**

  


**_[Call Ended]_ **

**_\--_ **

**_-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the fic!  
> I read somewhere about Sayori doing art and I guess that kinda stuck too.


End file.
